


Strange Circumstances

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Bickering, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Comforting, Concerned Stephen, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Idiots, M/M, Meddling, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Stephen is Sorcerer Supreme, The Cloak Loves Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is afraid of magic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Tony and Stephen argue. The cloak is fed up with them.





	Strange Circumstances

“And _another_ thing! You always leave your dirty cups on the table. Or by the coffee pot, which _you_ brought here, by the way. You never clean up after yourself! Does the Sanctum look like it has a cleaning service?” Tony rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Yeah. It does. _You_.” Stephen gaped at the man and tugged at his hair. This was the worst way to spend his afternoon. Arguing over stupid things when he had more important responsibilities to tend to. But Stark had _insisted_ on coming to visit him, so naturally they ended up bickering for over an _hour_.

“Excuse _me_? I may be a sorcerer, and I may have powers beyond your feeble comprehension, but that does not mean you can just come in here and act like a man raised by wolves because I'll clean up after you.” Stark rolled his eyes again and gestured to the suspect mug on the table.

“We're talking about one dirty dish, Strange. It's not like I blow all the papers you've been studying for _hours_ all over the room with one of my whooshy portal thingies. Oh wait, that's your inconsiderate magic.” Stephen narrowed his eyes and frowned. Truthfully, he didn't know when he opened a portal it disrupted Tony's work. The man only ever seemed happy to see him. Well, whatever. It wasn't like he was going to visit him all that much anyway. He had stuff to do.

“If you're expecting an apology you can kiss that and this conversation goodbye.” He opened a portal, gesturing for Tony to leave. Of course, the inventor only glared at it stubbornly.

“No, actually, I wasn't expecting one considering in your little world, Stephen Strange can't be at fault. I leave one mess, though, and I'm the absolute worst human being to exist. I mean, are we really arguing about something so stupid?” It wasn't really about the mug, not that Tony would understand. It was the fact that he had no respect for Stephen, his life, and the place he called home. He disrespected his title, name, and magic constantly, and Stephen had enough. The mug was just...the final push.

“I am not explaining this _again_. Just go back to your office and leave me be. And take the coffee pot with you. I drink _tea_ , in case you forgot.” Tony snorted, stomping right into Stephan's space (naturally doing the exact opposite of what he was asked) and sticking a finger in his face. Stephen was tempted to bite him, but that was not only really odd, it was more playful than the moment called for. It could be taken the wrong way.

“Act like you hate this all you want, but everyone needs a friend, Stephen. Even boring old wizards with superhero capes.” Stephen forced air through his nose, wanting to just teleport Tony away and get on with his life, but there was something about arguing with the man that...well, it got his blood rushing. It was almost _fun_ , if one could call it that. Especially with him up in Stephen's space, eyes on fire and mouth a thin line.

Well, he was only human.

“I have friends. Ones who don't leave a mess and actually respect what I do.” Tony crossed his arms. 

“And what is it you do, again?”

“Remember when the world fell to the Dark Dimension? No? Oh, right, because I stopped it. I protect this world just as you do; only I am the guardian against mystical and otherworldly beings. Not that you could understand that, little metal man.” _That_ got under Tony's skin, his face flushing and pupils dilating.

“You don't think I understand your world, Stephen? Need I remind you of the war we narrowly escaped from? The sociopath from space trying to wipe out humanity we _all_ fought? Oh, and you were _so great_ in that final battle. Being the Avenger's water boy...” Stephen stepped forward, anger boiling over.

“I'm sorry keeping the team, including you, from _drowning_ on the battlefield isn't up there in your idea of noble duties, Stark, but it was certainly important.” He was so busy glaring holes in Tony's face, he didn't notice the cloak unclasp from his right shoulder. It wrapped around Tony's body in a blink, forcing them together in another. Each struggle caused it to tighten around them.

“Strange! Call off your magic cape!”

“As if that ever works. Once it's set on a mission, it won't listen to anyone. I've tried.” He was content to just keep arguing and let the cloak figure itself out, but Tony was apparently distressed about the situation. His cheeks darkened and he fought to get his hands up from where they were pinned between them, only to stop for some reason and bite the cloak roughly. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Grow up, Stark. If you would just calm down-” Tony fought harder, jabbing Stephen's torso with his elbows and knuckles.

“ _Calm Down?!_ How can I be calm when this magic carpet has me trapped with a magic wizard who hates me? Sure, let's whip out the cards and play a relaxing hand!” Stephen took a deep breath.

“I don't hate you. You just get on my every last nerve, and we end up arguing more often than not. But I actually happen to like your company; when you aren't being an arrogant prick.” That finally shut Tony up, who was staring up at him with an expression he couldn't figure out so close to the man. Their faces were inches apart, and only because Tony was leaning back as far as he could.

“You- You mean that? You aren't just saying it in lieu of warping my thoughts or something?” Stephen furrowed his brow.

“What? Why would I do that?” Tony ducked his head and tried to shrug, though the cramped space didn't really allow for such movement.

“Why does anyone do anything? I've had bad experiences with magic and I know what you're capable of thanks to the battles we've fought.” Stephen felt his breath catch in his throat as it hit him. He'd never met anyone who was...afraid of him before. People who hated him, sure. People who wanted him dead, more often than one might think. But they were never afraid of him.

“Tony, you don't need to be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt someone with magic unless they were a threat to our world. Didn't I prove that on Titan? On that ship?” Tony nodded and bit his lip.

“I know. I know. It's just- It's not easy for me, y'know? Between Loki and Wanda, the end of the world, the battle in New York back in 2012...Thanos...” He trailed off. Stephen understood, of course he did, but something didn't make sense. If Tony was so afraid of him and his magic, using defense mechanisms to keep Stephen at a distance, why was he over at the Sanctum so often, his _coffee pot_ was stationed on his counter? He had his own coffee mug in Stephen's cabinet!

“Perfectly understandable, Tony. It's been hard for everyone after what's happened. This reprieve has been a blessing for us all.” Tony's head dropped on Stephen's chest, startling him. His breath was a pace faster than normal, the puffs warm against his skin. If Stephen could move his arms, he'd pat Tony's back. As it were, all he could do was sigh.

“I wish I didn't feel that way. Everyone else has accepted Wanda as an Avenger and Loki as an ally. They have moved on from Thanos and alien invasions. Why can't I?” That was a delicate subject that Stephen really didn't want to deal with, but seeing as he couldn't get away from Tony, he didn't have many options. When he went to answer, he got a whiff of Tony's hair – something fruity and spiced - and it was...distracting.

Back to the situation. 

“Well, I'm only a medical doctor and no expert on what goes on in the head other than neurons and gray matter, but I can tell you that events so traumatic like that affect people differently. People have their own ways of dealing with it. I would almost guarantee the team is still battling effects.” Tony nodded against him, thick hair tickling his neck and chin. 

“What about you, Doctor Stoic? You have any lasting effects from your battles?” Memories of those futures he witnessed, the deaths he had to see over and over, of his own deaths when bargaining with Dormammu, and of looking into Thano's cold eyes while he hung there in his grip. He definitely carried around so much baggage. And those were only the more recent events.

“Yes.” The cloak stroked his cheek and he jerked away. He was mad at it. Tony chuckled.

“You hide it well, doc.” Stephen cleared his throat, pushing the memories from his mind.

“Practice. Anyway, there's nothing to be worried about, Tony. You're processing the events in your own way and in your own time. It is perfectly natural to feel like you do with what you've been through. I'm surprised you aren't in one of those psychiatric facilities.” He tried to roll his shoulders, grimacing at the snug hold. “I do wish you'd let me go, Levi. I have things to do.”

“And I have a meeting to attend in five minutes. They expect me in about ten.” Stephen snorted. This was the Tony he liked. The one he got along with the most. The one with his forehead still resting on Stephen's chest.

“I do have a question, though. I mean, you're so afraid of magic, and you don't trust those who use it, yet you come over here quite often. You're surrounded by magic at the moment, Tony. You know that, right? I don't understand it.” The man huffed against him, the hot breath prickling his skin.

“I- I really need to go. Leviosa let us go-sa.” Stephen grumbled and finally maneuvered his hands above the cloak. It somehow pushed them closer together, but Stephen focused on teleporting out of the fabric embrace. Tony was still wrapped in the fine red clothing, looking so small and watching Stephen with wide eyes.

“You could have done that the whole time? Why did you let us stay in that awkward position for so long?” Stephen frowned.

“For one, you were freaking out about my magic. Why would I use it when it clearly freaks you out. And for another, I was hoping the cloak would let us go. But I really do have something to do. Do you want a portal to the tower?” He offered it gently, expecting a resounding no from Tony. Though his eyes shimmered in gratitude, he did shake his head. Stephen could understand the troubles of fearing magic and then having to step through it, so he only nodded and made a cup of tea. Tony (with the cloak clinging to him) joined him and spoke.

“Magic terrifies me. I can't look at Wanda without remembering that vision she put in my head. Her power comes from the Mind Stone, which freaks me out even more. She lives in my home and has access to all the same things I do. She could wreak havoc with the Avengers and what would we do?” He took a breath, admiring the cloak as it stroked his skin softly. He smiled down at it. “Loki is a whole other mess of magic and mayhem. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, even with Thor and Cap proclaiming he's on the up and up. He tried to destroy New York, he can transform his appearance into anything he wants, and he tried to control my mind. He's bad news and also lives in my building for the time being.”

“Tony, why do they live in _your_ building if you don't want them there? What about the compound up north?” Tony hugged his arms around himself.

“Because they are part of the team now. The compound is still under construction after Thanos obliterated it in the battle, so they have to stay in Stark Towers.” Stephen leaned against the counter, mulling over that information. If there were two magic users in the building, two he obviously didn't trust, then he would be living in a constant state of fear. Constant suspicion.

How could someone live like that?

“Is that why you come here? To get away from them? Even though you think I hate you?” Tony fiddled with his jacket, avoiding Stephen's eyes.

“Partly. It's complicated. Okay, so, I don't like magic. At all. But, the thing is, I like _you_ , right? You're a good friend and you listen.” Stephen offered some tea, chuckling when Tony wrinkled his nose at it. “My coffee pot is here for a reason, Strange.”

“I still don't understand. You leave a place of your own design to come to a place you don't know filled with magic you don't understand? To come here and pester someone you think hates you, who wields powerful magic, with ridiculous jokes and distract me from my work? That makes little sense, Stark.” The cloak closed around Tony in the equivalent of a hug. Though it dragged on the floor due to Tony's height, it seemed rather chipper to hang around the man. Stephen snorted.

“Like I said, it's complicated. I should probably go. The Avengers expect me to at least show up during the meeting.” He tried to remove the cloak, but it only swatted at his hands. “I think your cloak likes me. Ooh! Is this where you secretly think I'm the greatest person you've ever met and so your magical pet expresses your feelings when you can't? Or won't?” Stephen led them to the doors that opened into New York, rolling his eyes. Tony read way too many science fiction novels.

“That's not really how it works. The cloak is it's own semi-sentient being and simply decided it likes you. Probably because we are very similar people.” Tony smirked.

“You didn't really answer me, doc.” They were standing out on the front steps of the sanctum, the never-ending noise of New York fading away in the honey brown of Tony's eyes in sunlight. Stephen cleared his throat and motioned to the cloak.

“Since it won't let you remove it, you can just take it. I'll be by later to see if it's done pouting at me. And as I said before; I like you when you aren't being a douchebag and disrespecting my vocation.” Tony perked up, even twirling a little in the cloak before hurtling down the stairs, nearly knocking people over. 

“This is probably the coolest thing ever. I really need to get me one of these. Well, maybe not a magic one. They seem to be a handful.” The cloak smacked him.

“You're the obvious exception. Thanks, doc. I'll take good care of it.” Stephen snorted and waved as Tony's armor surrounded him, the cloak clinging to the metal shoulders, and shot off into the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
